


A God's Anger

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: A God's Emotions [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, BAMF Tubbo, Demigod!Schlatt, Demigod!Tubbo, Found Family, Gen, God!Technoblade, God!Tommyinnit, Niki being her queen self, Platonic Soulmates, he can take care of himself, stop babying Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy hates even the thought of his favored mortals being hurt.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: A God's Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984390
Comments: 27
Kudos: 884
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	A God's Anger

**Author's Note:**

> -tommy is the god of found family, protection, and revenge, he favors wil and phil  
> -dream is the god of chaos, chance, and strategy  
> -techno is the god of fighting, weapons, and agriculture, he favors wil and phil aswell  
> -niki is the goddess of healing, nature, and anger, she favors wil and eret  
> -tubbo and schlatt are both demigods  
> -tommy niki and dream also favor tubbo  
> -tubbo has the ability to know others statuses

Tommy watched the small group of children from where he sat at the park bench. It was a group of around 6 kids, looking around 9. One child was sitting and trying to read while the others appeared to be picking on the kid, he narrowed his eyes at the sight and began to get off the bench. 

By the time he was standing once more Tommy no longer looked like a young adult, instead a 9 year old stood in his place. He began to walk over to the group to intervene, he opened his mouth but was cut off by a slam noise. The kid sitting down had slammed the book closed, startling the others picking on him.

"Why don't you and your friends leave me alone? I have much better things to do then listen to you yap and whine like a little dog desperate for attention." Tommy and the other boys stared in schock at the boy.

"Whatever, let's go guys." The apparent leader grabbed the arm closest to them and walked away. Tommy walked up to the boy who had begun reading again when the boys left. The kids eyes shot up to meet Tommy's, eyes widning when he saw the person in front of him.

"Can I help you?" 

"I'm Tommy, and that was cool as shit. Do you wanna be friends?" The kid beamed at the question.

"I'm Tubbo!"

The boys shook hands and sat together on the bench to enjoy the weather, music playing softly from a random place in the background.  
___________________

Tommy and Tubbo where laying side by side in the grass watching clouds. It's been around five years since they met. "I have something to tell you." Tommy broke the silence. His friend turned his way, arms propping up his head and body.

"Yeah?"

Tommy inhaled and spoke. "I'm a God." His friends responce was a hum in acknowledgement.

"I thought so."

Tommy tilted his head towards Tubbo. "You did?"

Tubbo smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can see others statuses, at least that's what Mom told me."

Tommy sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "Of course you would be able to do that, stupid demigod." Tommy reached into his pocket, ignoring the denials of being stupid coming from his friend, and pulled out a small necklace with a glass bee charm.

He handed it to Tubbo. "I have to go away for a few years, but this is for you to remember me by, okay?" Tubbo frowned and took the necklace.

"I'm gonna miss you though!" Tommy sat up and ruffled his friends hair.

"Don't worry about it! You're like family to me, I always try to get back to my family, okay?" Tubbo nodded and gave him a small smile.

Then it was just Tubbo sitting in the field, holding a glass bee necklace.  
_____________

The god let out strings of curses as he pushed through the branches in his way. He was in a teen form as he found that the younger forms where actually much easier to move around in then a adults. 

Tommy looked at the map he was holding and grit his teeth when he realized he was walking the wrong way. He was trying to get to Tubbo's village to see him again. Tommy's jobs were all finished after around a year and a half. 

He paused when he came across a path and decided to follow it in hopes of leaving the forest. He made his way down the path for a good few minutes, before coming to a split that led the person either straight or right. 

"Im not the fucking God of Directions, where the fuck do I go?" Tommy muttered angrily. 

"Hello?" His head snapped up to look to the right where a man in a green and white bucket hat was walking towards him with a worried look on his face. " Are you lost?"

Tommy just nodded, annoyed that he had not noticed the guy till now. He was surprised by the warm smile that spread across the man's face.

"I'm Phil. You can stay with me until you know where to go, I could even help. It's getting late and I don't want a teenager out when mobs spawn." Tommy opened his mouth to object to being called a teenager but paused, he was in the body of one so obviously that was the man's assumption.

He couldn't turn down the man's offer without seeming a little suspicious so he just nodded and walked towards the man with his hands stuffed in pockets, teenagers were broody right?

"I live with two boys I found out on their own. Currently only one of them is home and the other is out doing whatever he wants." Tommy hummed in response.

When Tommy was taken to the house he was surprised at the amount of familial love practically radiating off the place. Trusting this man had to have been a good decision if his house felt like that. Phil opened the door and let Tommy in first. 

"Wilbur! I'm home, and we have a temporary guest!" Phil yelled out. "Leave your shoes by the door, okay?" Tommy nodded and did as he was told. By the time he was done a tall young adult had made his way down the stairs and was waving at him and Phil with a smile on his face.

Tommy was sat on the couch while the others talked, inserting himself in the conversation every now and then. The conversation paused when the door was opened and a man with pink hair and a crown stepped through the door.

"Techno?" Tommy asked, sitting up straight. Techno looked surprised when he saw him.

"Oh! Do you two know eachother?" Phil asked. Tommy held up his hand and tilted it left to right in a so and so fashion. "Techno was the other person I was talking about that stayed here."

That explains the suprise Tommy saw on the other God's face. Imagine walking into your home to see a God you kinda know sitting with those you consider family. "How was the potato war Techno?" Tommy questioned, a small smile on his face. Techno relaxed before telling the group about it.

Later into the night Tommy almost bashed his head into the wall when he realised that he had gone into the wrong world in the first place, a hardcore one at that.  
__________________

Now, something you need to take into account is that Gods live for a very long time, so grudges are easily set aside as there's no point in holding on to them. That's why Tommy pushed Tubbo to forgive Eret after the war, as grudges were useless in long term goals. It's why he and Dream forgave eachother as they both knew that grudges for over long periods of time were harmful, both being gods. 

But because of that grudges they hold are much stronger, putting all of them anger into them as soon as they come. So imagine what happens when the God of Found Family, Protection, and Revenge's Found Family is hurt and in nead of Protection all because of one mortal? You can bet that the mortal in question will be absolutely destroyed. 

Schlatt, Tommy decides, is a waste of a Demigod.  
______________________

Schlatt enters his office to see Tommy sitting on his desk, legs swinging back and forth.

"Why are you here? You're exiled aren't you?" The Ram Horned man questioned.

Tommy smiled at him. "I'm here to ask you to step down and leave. Your being here is detrimental to Wilbur's mental health."

Tommy's smile dropped as the man laughed at him. "You think that I'm going to listen to a child just because it hurts someone they know."

Tommy pushed himself off the desk and walked in front of of Schlatt with a hand held out. "I believe I should re introduce myself to you. My name is TommyInnit, God of Found Family, Protection, and Revenge. And you, Demigod, You are hurting my Found Family. I think thats a problem." 

He watched in disinterest as Schlatt stumbled away from him, looking paler then he was before. He could see Schlatt was about to speak but the door opened and Niki stepped in, holding a handful of papers. She stepped up to the desk he was previously sitting on and left thebpapers on it.

"I'm leaving Manburg and moving in with Eret, here are my papers." She turned around and sighed when she saw the other people in the room. She walked towards Tommy, steps light and airy. "What did you do to him?" She asked with her arms crossed and a small grin on her face.

Tommy looked at her innocently. "Nothing bad Niki, I just threatened him!" Niki raised a eyebrow at him, he nudged the ground with his foot. "Fine! I told him I was a God because he wouldn't leave!" Niki shook her head and conjured a flower which she put in Tommy's hair.

"You know we aren't allowed to tell mortals where Gods unless the situation is important." She softly told him. Tommy glared at the ground.

"But he's hurting Wilbur! He's part of my chosen family!" He told her.

"I know, it makes me angry too-"

"Of course you're angry! You're the Goddess of Anger!" he cut her off. He watched as Schlatt stepped back a few steps in fear at the woman he was making pay extra taxes, he turned his attention back to Niki. "He needs protection and help! Of course I'm going to do whatever it takes!"

Niki shook her head. "Tommy, that doesn't mean you should have told him. How many people know?"

Tommy huffed and looked away. "Just Tubbo, but I told him years ago! He's smart and not a horrible useless Demigod like Schlatt! He never told anyone in the 3 years he knew!"

Niki stared at him in disappointment, making him slightly curl in on himself. "Tommy, Tubbo already knows what everyone is, what matters is the fact that you told someone about what you are. Nonetheless, I will help you despose of the man if needed." Tommy smiled at her.

"Thank you Niki!" Their conversation paused as Schlatt ran from the room.

"Wonder where he's going." Tommy said idly.

"He knows he can't hide from us, doesn't he?"

"I don't think so, like I said, waste of a demigod."

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!


End file.
